Marvel: 2011-11-18 - A New Kind of Homecoming
It is getting cold, and Scott wears his leather jacket while he sways in the rope hammock on the docks in front of the boathouse. He is looking out over Breakstone Lake. This is his hiding place usually when he needs alone time, at long as it doesn't include letting steam out by blowing stuff up in the Danger Room. That's a different kind of 'alone time' where you actually want to avoid Scott...usually Logan has something to do with it. Right now though he's calm and relaxed, but thoughtful...a million miles away mentally. Alex comes walking out to the docks dressed in a button down and jeans. Because of the temperature, he is also wearing a brown leather jacket. The jacket is zipped up to around the center of his chest and his hands are shoved into the hip pockets of his jeans. He catches sight of Scott, and after exhaling softly, he walks over to stand by his brother. He turns to look out over the lake as he greets him. "Hey, Scott." Scott only takes a moment to look up and he smiles slightly. That shy expression that can make someone wonder if it wasn't for the glasses...would it reach his eyes? "Hello Alex. How have things been going? Get a breather finally as well?" His tone is polite as it often is, though more relaxed than say when he is in teacher mode, or especially in X-Men mode. Alex Summers flashes a smile and then shrugs faintly. "You know how it is, man. I've finally got a chance to clear my head you know?" He reaches up to idly run a hand through his hair with a sigh. "So..Hank told me to ask you about Rachel. Who is she...and more importantly, why does she have the same surname as us?" "Ah...that is a little..complicated Alex." There is a strange expression on Scott's face. He isn't one for often revealing his emotions, so the fact he looks conflicted...must really mean, it's one helluva complicted issue! "She's a relative, that's why she has the same surname. And..you might want to sit, you can grab a chair from the boathouse," Scott suggests in case you don't want to sit on the dock. Alex Summers walks out a bit and plops down on the edge of the deck. "Spill it, bro. She's a relative? You and I both know that is impossbile. We are the only family we have, remember?" He looks up at Scott's face and sees the confliction, and he frowns slightly. "I know that look. This really is complicated, isn't it?" Now he has a look of concern on his face. "Who knows, we might have someone out there, a great uncle, some fourth cousin...but that isn't the point." Scott actually chuckles dryly, arms reaching up to rest his hands behind his head as he sets the hammock to swaying. He is silent for a few until he is able to gather the words. "I suppose the best say to share this is bluntly and with truth. She's from the future Alex. She's your niece, mine and Jean's future daughter." Complicated? Him and Jean only recently got together and now they have a kid that's already 18 years old?! Totally screwed up. "So, how does it feel to be an uncle?" Alex Summers's jaw works but no sound comes out. He brings a hand up to his forehead and closes his eyes briefly. "I'm totally weirded out, man. From the future!? Geez." He stands up, then sits back down again. "How is this possible? I mean, I know how it's possible, but what's her story?" "Possible is an understatement. TJ is Kurt's daughter from a future alternative dimension where he married Scarlet Witch...seriously?" Scott has a point there. "I'm not really sure on the details, I think it had to do with an explosion and...she wears the a Phoenix styled uniform, not sure how I feel about that either," after the Dark Phoenix eposide where he thought he lost Jean? Scott wasn't exactly the most stable during that period. "I haven't told Jean, but...the future is really messed up. The Professor is working on how to help avoid it...there is no Xavier's anymore, mutants are hunted...we FAIL Alex...," and that is perhaps harder for Scott to deal with than a grown daughter from the future knowing him. He wants to ask what does he do...but you won't have any better idea then him...so he doesn't waste the words. Alex Summers frowns deeply, his eyes downcast as he takes in this information. He stands up and faces Scott. "Okay, okay. So it's possible. But Scott...man..I never would have seen this one coming." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "So..Jean doesn't know yet. Don't you think this is something that she /should/ know about?" He shakes his head. "Knowing that we fail." He shrugs from exasperation. "I don't know what to do." "She knows, I told her. She...didn't take it real well. Then again, I didn't either. Only the fact I could tell Rachel was seriously messed up, that I kept myself together," he admits. "The important part is, she can hold the key Alex, the Alex to changing the future for the better. And...I can't just give up hope that easily." Scott is insanely stubborn, he will fight all the harder. He finally sits up, feet soon on the dock as he faces you, forearms resting across his thighs as the ropes stop swinging now. "She lost everything Alex, and got used by some evil people. She's been through a lot. She needs this school, and she needs us. I don't know where we all stand with each other, I just know, we got to be there for her, and for this world. We can't let the future become a hell hole, humanity deserves better than that, -we- deserve better than that." Great, you got one of Scott's pep talks, lucky you. Alex Summers chuckles slightly. "Well, Scott, this isn't exactly what I expected when Hank said you wanted to talk to me. I was expecting a lecture on responsibility and the like. But all I know is that we're all we've got, man. And if Rachel is legit, which I believe she is, then she's got me, too." He walks over and places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I'll tell you where I stand, man. I haven't been that great of a brother lately. But this changes things, man. I'm here for you. I just want you to know that." He knew that his relationship with Scott was rocky at best, but while he had been 'hiding out', he had done a lot of thinking, apparently. Scott actually looks...thankful? "We lost dad early on, I don't know how to be one, let alone to a fully grown teenage daughter Alex." He shakes his head, not shaking your hand from his shoulder. "This is just...crazy." But Scott won't send her away or close her off...he's too responsible for that. And considering how much he gives to this school, too caring. "She's a sweet girl," least he really ones to think so. "Appears to have the same powers as Jean, telekinesis and telepathy. She is going to finish high school here, and is currently rooming with Laura. I'm hoping...they can help each other, as they have both been through some...tramatizing events." He shrugs a bit, "And...I didn't quite tell Jean just how bad the future was, so don't bring it up." There is a reason he didn't tell you that him and Jean both died...him first. Alex Summers pats Scott's shoulder again before removing his hand. "You got it. She won't hear it from me. But I met Laura..she's Logan's clone. That's what Hank told me, anyways. I don't really know how to tell you to be a dad, so I think you should just try to be her friend, and be there for her. It'll be awkward at first, but if you really want to help her, that's what you have to do. She's probably never had a friend before, so it'll be slow going." "Clone?" You know, Scott suspected, but also assumed it was his daughter...but something Laura said was 'off' about the daughter thing. "But she's female, how can you have a female clone?" He shrugs, "She had a few, but...they all died. And Kitty was like a mother to her," and Scott almost laughs at that. Kitty?! "We obviously haven't told Kitty that. I though Logan was going to explode in shock when he heard that." Alex Summers laughs good and hard. "Kitty!? Wow.." He sobers up a little and chuckles. "Well, from what Hank said, they took Logan's DNA and messed with it. Made her female and a teenager. Now, picture an angsty teen with Logan's..er..sunny disposition." He smirks. "I may get an apartment on campus, man. Seriously." He jokes. Scott groans, "Ugh...luckily she's not nearly as bad as Logan," otherwise he might have tired to get rid of her rather than take her under wing like a little sister. "She's feral, but she listens to orders, and she wants to fit in I believe. She just doesn't know how. She also...she had a 'mom' Alex. I don't understand the details, but what I do understand is, she died. Laura had some sort of emotional connection with others in the past, and she works really hard not to disappoint others. She's a good kid," Scott explains. "I recruited her for Generation X. I think she can learn a lot from the team and hopefully make friends, while also being able to teach the team a lot of things as well." There is Scott for you, making a small joke into something big. Alex Summers says, "In all honesty, bro, that was a good call on your part. I haven't seen the kid in action yet, but the way she carries herself speaks volumes in itself. Speaking of the team, anything been going on lately that I need to know about?" "Not really. Things have been quiet lately, too quiet...at least until the school was attacked by Deadpool." Scott raises a hand to rub at his right temple. "We...had to bribe him away...you remember that little green dress number Marvel Girl used to wear?" Scott is silent for a few moments as that sinks in before adding, "He wore it, and Jean is just going to go by her name now, no codename. Beast threw up a little," he remembers, "He had to pose with Deadpool for a photo to get information from him." Another pause then, "I think I might cry now," and he looks down at the pier and stares at the wooden boards.... Alex Summers looks sick. "And the worst thing is...I know you're not joking." He shakes his head and then sighs. "And I think, on that note, I'll be heading out. Gonna take my bike out for a little bit, try to wrap my head around this Rachel thing." A nod at that, "Take some time soon and really talk to her Alex. I think...she could use it. I haven't announced our connection to everyone, but I think after you, Jean, and I work things out with Rachel, we should," Scott admits. "And you can now never get your mind clean again...I know I can't." He resists whimpering, no matter if he wants too. Alex Summers shakes his head vehemently. "No. No, I can't. Sometimes my imagination is a curse." He pauses and nods. "I will go see her as soon as I can. I'd like to get to know her." He smiles faintly. "She is my niece, afterall." He heads back towards the school. "If you need me, just call my cell, bro."